Nothing Changes
by RaVeNs eViL sKyTtLe
Summary: -"How much we hate each other doesn’t matter tonight. Nothing will change. Just forget everything that has happened and don't think about what will happen after tonight. Just focus on right now. Now, when we don't have to hate."- yaoi NarakuInuyasha


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea. Rumiko Takahashi is the genius behind Inuyasha.  
  
Note: Zil gave me this idea. It was by accident...but still. Me writing this is all her fault. And this has elements of gay-ness in it. So if this grosses you out, pisses you off, or you are homophobic in any way for that matter, don't read this. If you do, and you're all pissed because I made them gay, that's your problem. You can't say I didn't warn you. Feh.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He probably never even heard me coming. "Naraku..."  
  
"Being a human has some undeniably obvious flaws, wouldn't you agree?" I smirked. "This look works for you though. Without the ears you actually look nice." I brushed a lock of his black hair out of his face to see his no longer golden eyes. Did I just say that?  
  
"What do you want?" He asked pulling away from me slightly.  
  
"...I don't know." I came here with every intention to kill him, but now....I'm not so sure I want to. "To destroy you I guess." I said coolly.  
  
His entire body visibly tensed up. "What exactly do you-"  
  
I darted forward and cut Inuyasha's question off by crushing my lips against his. I didn't quite get the reaction I was expecting from him. Instead of attempting to get away, he kissed me back. My eyes widened and I pulled back in surprise. He wasn't supposed to do that. Now I'm not so sure if I want to kill him at all. Damn! Well I'm not killing him tonight... I know that much for sure.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
"Y...yes?" My voice cracked. _MY_ voice cracked!!! It's INUYASHA for gods sakes! What's wrong with me?  
  
"Is it actually you? What I mean is....um...are you actually here, or is this one of those-"  
  
"I'm actually here." Surprising that I'm here, but I am... "Why? Would you rather I wasn't?" Please don't want me to leave.  
  
"Yes......no.....damn." He looked down at his hands and winced. He probably hates the way they look as a human. "I don't know. I hate you Naraku,"  
  
That actually stung. This is not good.  
  
"But....I..."  
  
Shit. I don't care what he thinks or wants. Why do I want him to want me here? "But you what?"  
  
"I don't think I do right now." Inuyasha looked up at me and met my eyes. "No. I don't hate you right now." He murmured.  
  
I felt my breath catch in my throat. Why in the hells can't I breathe?! I came here to kill him because I hate him! Because we hate _each other_!! What's going on? Why don't I want to hurt him? I shouldn't _want_ to be here! I shouldn't _want_ to kiss him again!!! Gods, I feel so....wrong. So strange. Why is he looking at me like that?! It's like he's confused. But there's something else there... something I've never seen before.  
  
I watch intently as he lifts his left hand to meet the hand I held on his cheek. How did that get there? I don't remember moving my hand. I'm going mad. Maybe that's why he looked confused.  
  
Inuyasha smiled nervously, probably wondering if he should smile or not. The faint light from the stars flickered in his eyes as his smile grew almost mockingly. "You're trembling." He stated and squeezed my hand lightly.  
  
"I am?" I looked down at my free hand, then at the other on his cheek. "I....I am." This is aggravating.  
  
Fuck you Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked and dropped his hand from mine. As soon as he let go I pulled my hand back to my lap.  
  
How in the hells am I supposed to know?! "I don't know." I want to leave now. I really, really want to leave now, yet at the same damn time I don't. I don't think I can move anyways. It's like his eyes have me paralyzed. I know that's not possible though. Even as a half-demon he has no such powers. Now as a mere human, Inuyasha's eyes have some strange power over me.  
  
...This isn't good. Inuyasha has power and I cannot allow that.  
  
"Naraku." He whispered my name, sending a chill up my spine.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, noticing that Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears. Did I make him cry? What did I do? I....I don't want to make him cry. At least I don't _think_ I want to.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked once again. "Truthfully."  
  
"I came to kill you Inuyasha." I explained quietly. "Now I...don't know." I don't like being this uncertain about anything, nonetheless something that has to do with this damn hanyou. He's my enemy. We're supposed to hate each other. Not be like....like this.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hands again. I'm wondering if this is something he does when he's nervous. No! Don't care.  
  
"...Do you ever feel like you're completely alone, even when you're surrounded by others?" He asked quietly. I watched mesmerized by a tear as it slowly slid down his cheek. I brought my hand up and brushed it away with my thumb.  
  
"Always." I replied equally as quiet.  
  
"Sometimes....it just hurts so much. To be so alone." He fell forward into me in a failed attempt to stifle his tears.  
  
I was frozen. What should I do? Hug him? I don't want to hug him... I don't think. I hesitated for a moment then wrap my arms around Inuyasha and pull him into an embrace. How ironic that Inuyasha is crying on my shoulder. The man who wants to kill him. The man who he hates. And I hate him! Yet for some reason I'm attempting to comfort him.  
  
"You know...We're a lot alike Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at me in surprise and wiped his tears away. "How do you figure?"  
  
"I know what it's like being alone all the time. To spend every waking moment alone, even while in the presence of others. Wondering if anyone would care of I was dead. And right now, you're probably just as confused at I am with this situation."  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
This is strange. I'm the one who wants to kill this man. This very man I'm holding in my arms right now. I want to see him suffer in pain and scream in agony at _my_ hands. But right now I don't like him crying. I don't like him being this upset. For now, I don't hate him. "I don't care right now."  
  
"What?" The look of confusion on Inuyasha's face told me that I said that out loud. Shit.  
  
I felt the blood rushing to my face as I pulled his face closer to mine. "I said, 'I don't care right now'. How much we hate each other doesn't matter tonight. Nothing will change. Just forget everything that has happened and don't think about what will happen after tonight. Just focus on right now. Now, when we don't have to hate." I leaned forward, just a tiny bit and brushed my lips over his.  
  
Inuyasha pushed my away slightly, and though I hate to admit it, I was a little upset. "Something the matter?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion.  
  
"Not really. I just... tonight... you're not going to hurt me? Not at all?"  
  
"I said forget everything that has happened up until right now. Don't think about any of that. Right now I don't hate you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. Not tonight."  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly and pulled me towards him. This time, he kissed me. I never thought for the life of me that I would let anyone dominate me. Especially Inuyasha...  
  
- - -  
  
I woke up just before sunrise, curled up in the arms of the one person I truly hate, underneath his cloak. Careful not to wake him, I slid out of Inuyasha's arms. I quickly dressed, and watched as the sun rose and Inuyasha became his true self once again. Silver replaced the previously black hair and his ears changed from that of a humans', to a dogs'. There was something about him with black hair that I like so much more.  
  
That doesn't matter now. Last night doesn't matter. "Nothing changes Inuyasha." I stated as I turned to walk away, even though I knew he was still sleeping. "Nothing changes." That meant nothing and I felt nothing. Nothing changes. Nothing at all.  
  
Nothing...  
  
So tell me what you all think. Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? I'd like to know every little flaw I made. 


End file.
